D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E
by infaroyya
Summary: I am Tsuna, Sawada Tsunayoshi, the youngest of Sawada family... My Papa is Sawada Iemitsu and My Mama is Sawada Nana. My older brother's name is Sawada Ieyasu, he prevered to be called Giotto though... My house is a dollhouse. And this is the story of my family...


"hm~ hm~ hm~ la la la~ yay! It's done~!" a brunet _girl_ exclaimed in happy tone as _he_ finished his drawing about his family.

"wow! Tsu-chan is fast!" the raven boy from his next said.

"un! How's yours Take-kun?" _Tsu-chan_ asked the boy.

Yamamoto Takeshi, or the one that he called as _Take-kun_ grinned, "almost Tsu-chan. Look!"

"wow~! Your drawing is amazing Take-kun! That's your mom, your dad, and is that you in samurai costume?"

"Hai!"

"cool!" _Tsu-chan_ squealed, he then urned to he silvernet on his left. "How's yours, Haya-kun~?"

The said silvernet raised his head to face his bestfriend, "ah! I too almost done Tsuna-chan" he said with a smile.

"may I take a look?" _Haya-kun_ or Gokudera Hayato nodded as he then showed his drawing to the _girl._

"ne, Haya-kun, who's this?" Tsuna asked as he pointed the draw of a man lying on the ground with lots and lots of cross sign on him.

"oh, he's my dad" Hayato answered plainly.

"then, why is he underground and looking so _dead?"_

"Because that is where he supposed to be"

Tsuna sweatdropped. "r-right..."

"anyway, where is yours Tsu-chan? You've finished yours right?" a brunette in front of him asked. Her name is Sasagawa Kyoko.

Tsuna shooked his head but then put his index finger in front of his mouth, "it's a secret~" then he giggled.

Not so long then it's time to show and tell.

The childrens are sitting on the front line while the parents and families are on the back.

"so minna, have you finished your drawings?" the teacher asked with a smile.

"we have, sensei~!" the children answered in sync.

"well then, who want to tell the story first?" she asked, then shouts of _'me!'_ resonating the room.

"okay, okay... how about you Nagi-chan?" the teacher asked the indigonette that sit side by side with her twin Mukuro.

"H-Hai sensei..." Nagi answered shyly, she then went to the front showing her drawing to the others.

"H-Hello, my name is Rokudo Nagi and this is the drawing of my family infront of our house... I live with my nii-san and my mom. Dad is no longer with us. He died in a car accident when me and nii-san are three. Mom said that Dad is in the heaven watching for us. And even though we don't have dad on our side mom always stay with us. We loved each other and always play together." Nagi explained as a happy smile lacing her lips.

Claps can be heard after that.

"Good job Nagi-chan, you can go back now"

Nagi nodded then she went back to her seat. "Kufufu, way the go sis!" Mukuro smirked.

Nagi blushed at the compliment, "T-Thank you nii-san"

After the claps died down the teacher continued. "who's next?"

"Me! Me!" our beloved Tuna jumped from his seat in excitement, can't wait to show his drawing to the world.

"Okay then... come here Tsu-chan"

Tsuna skipped his way to the front.

Tsuna then opened his drawing, gasps can be heard as he does. Those gasps came from the parents.

"T-Tsu-chan... what's the meaning of this?" The teacher said with hand still clasping her mouth.

Tsuna tilted his head to the side as he doesn't understand why they all shocked, but he still answers anyway.

"This is the picture of my family _sensei..."_

Tsuna then stared back at the audience as he starts his explanation.

"Hai minna! My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, you can call me Tsuna or Tsu! This is the picture of my entire house."

He then pointed at the first room. "This is guest room... in this place Papa does his works with Oregano-chan. They always so loud when they work in the midnight. Tsu-chan is disturbed but Tsu-chan knows that they're working so hard to do their job so Tsu-chan didn't interupt them. Tsu-chan saw them once and they looked like this!" Tsuna said happily. Oh how innocent he is. He doesn't know what he actually saw.

Meanwhile on the back seat Iemitsu is trying his best to shrink away from the embarassment and the other parents sharp gaze.

Tsuna who clueless of the change of aura just continued, "... This is basement where the car is, and This is the attics where there are locked crest filled with lots and lots of interesting things. These are bathrooms. And this one is Gio-nii's bedroom. Gio-nii has an interesting box. It filled with leaves that he'll burn and then breathe in the smoke. He once told me that its name is Caladim? Canadil? Calabis? Ma... I can't remember..." he scratched his cheek sheepishly.

'Canabis?!' the adult thoughts in sync. Now the glare turned to the mentioned blonde who's now hiding behind his mom's back.

The children catch nothing wrong and so they laughed, "your memory is still as bad as ever ne Tsu-chan?" the boy named Byakuran said making the brunet _girl_ blushed and pouted in embarassment.

"it's not my fault. It kindda hard to spell." he said defending himself, "Anyway, let's continue..." in an instant everyone is quiet.

"This is my bed room. This is the only place I can act like my self-"

"-you mean?" the boy named Hiroshi asked.

Tsuna smiled, "well you see... even though Tsu-chan wear dressess, Tsu-chan is a boy..." Chorus of _'WHAAAT?!'_ can be heard.

The brunet just laughed. "then why are you wearing dressess Tsu-chan?" The teacher asked.

Thanks for Tsuna's feminine attitude and petite body, NO ONE (other than his family of course) knows about this fact.

"well, Mama told me that Tsu-chan must to wear them. She always says that Tsu-chan is a _girl._ But Tsu-chan knows that Tsu-chan is a boy. Tsu-chan doesn't want mama to drink those funny liquids anymore so Tsu-chan just obeyed." Nana flustered in shame, she can be compared with tomatoes by now.

Tsuna then continued to mention every parts of his _house,_ and the children seems to like his story. Contrast with the adults who sent glares to the three idiota.

After a while Tsuna finally finished.

"well then... that is my story of my family, Sawada family. Or should I say Sawa _doll_ family" he said giggling at his own joke.

"thank you, Tsu-chan. You can get back to your seat"

"Hai!" He then seated back. As usual Hayato would praised him till his heart contains. Takeshi and the others also praised on his _good_ picture.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh they just don't know how deep that picture is.

It's a vague evidence of what's trully happening in Sawada –perfect- family. A true proof of what happens behind that dollhouse...

Tsuna knows nothing. All that he knew is some people came to his house on the next day, taking him away from his own family... of course for _safety_ purpose...

Besides who wouldn't believe a naïve and innocent child's story?


End file.
